Forbidden
by LadyVader04
Summary: AU. Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side. Padme doesn't die. NOT a oneshot. What happens when Anakin becomes a father to twins, the Council finds out, and Padme's dad isn't happy with Anakin. I Suck at summaries but, it is a good story...I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

Chapter 1-Pregnant

 **A/N- My first Anakin/Padme fic. (if they have a ship name let me know!) Hope you like it. Plz review!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will**

Padme waited and waited for her husband. She had news, big news. _I hope he isn't dead. He will make the best father._ Padme thought.

"They're here!" people started to shout. Padme stayed behind a large pillar as Obi-Wan and Anakin came into view. Padme let out a sigh of relief as she saw her husband. They made eye contact.

"Please excuse me," Anakin said as he jogged over to Padme. "Hi, angel! How are you?" His blue eyes stared into her brown eyes.

"Happy you aren't dead. Oh Ani, there were rumors that you Obi-Wan were killed." Padme replied. _You need to tell him Padme, you can't hide this much longer._

"What's wrong, angel?" Anakin could sense her troubles. _Has she met someone else? Is she sick of having to hide her marriage? Does she love Obi-Wan? No. No. She couldn't love Obi-Wan._

"Look, come to my apartment as soon as you can. I'll be waiting. Hurry." Padme said as she kissed him and, walked to her speeder. Anakin stood there for a minute before walking to his Jedi Starfighter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said as he started towards Padme's apartment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anakin knocked on Padme's door. The people in the halls were giving him a strange looks. Padme opened the door, "Oh, hello Master Skywalker! Please, come in." she said acting surprised.

"Senator Amidala," He bowed and walked into the large apartment. "What do you need to tell me? Don't hesitate either."

"Come sit down then." They sat down and Padme continued, "There is no reason to stall, Ani I'm pregnant." The looked on Anakin's face was a mixture of happy, confused, scared, and amazed. _She's pregnant? She's pregnant!_ He thought.

"You're pregnant? With a kid?" He asked her with an amazed look on his face.

"No Anakin I'm pregnant with a Bantha," Padme replied sarcastically. Anakin looked at her stomach, back at her face then back at her stomach.

"We are going to be parents! Parents Padme! Me, a dad!" He started talking about names, whether or not the child would be Force sensitive. Padme was overwhelmed, then she realized something.

"What are we going to do? The Council can't find out. The Senate won't be pleased either. Maybe we should tell Obi-Wan." Padme said. Anakin's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"I guess. He won't tell the Council, he's like my brother." Anakin replied, "We can tell him later, he will be pretty angry though." Anakin and Padme spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their unborn child.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin went to Padme's apartment. He just didn't know why. He was determined find out. His old Padawan learner always sneaks out of the Temple to come here, Obi-Wan had followed him a few times. He knocked on the Senator's door.

"Coming!" Padme's voice called. She opened the door, "Come in Master Kenobi. We need to talk to you." The people in the hallway were dying to know why Senator Amidala had to Jedi in her apartment.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan said as walked in to find Anakin sitting watching something on the HoloNet. "Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, expecting Anakin to start rambling with excuses.

Instead all he said was, "Hello, Master." Anakin's focus was on the PodRace he was watching. "We need to talk to you," he said turning to Obi-Wan. _Was there more assassination attempts we don't know about,_ Obi-Wan asked himself.

"We? What has happened? Anything bad?" Obi-Wan asked sitting down next to Anakin.

"Well, we don't think it's that bad but you might." Padme said as she struggled to sit down and still conceal her 7 months pregnant stomach. _What did Anakin do now,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"I can read your mind, Obi-Wan. And to answer your question-I may have knocked up a certain Senator." Anakin said casually and Padme chuckled as she saw Obi-Wan's face.

"Sith Anakin! You can't be serious. Is this some stupid joke?!" Obi-Wan yelled. Padme spoke up to defend her husband.

"Obi-Wan, don't over react. Look how good I can hide it" Padme brushed the outer robe she was wearing aside to reveal a very pregnant stomach. "I have been hiding it for seven months now, and blocked the Force signature like Anakin taught me. None of the Jedi have noticed."

Obi-Wan stared at the couple for a moment then spoke, "You two aren't even married! And sure you can hide it now but, Padme when you give birth you will need to put them up for adoption. No doubt they are Force sensitive." Obi-Wan replied to Padme.

"I will raise my child on Naboo. When the Senate finds out I don't know what they'll do but, I have a home on the lake in Naboo we can live there." Padme said sternly, rubbing her stomach. "Anakin! Come, quickly!" Padme said.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked running over to her. She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "What's that?" he asked as something thumped against his hand a few times.

"That's the baby, Anakin!" Padme laughed as her husband felt his baby kick for the first time.

"Wow! Does it hurt you?" Anakin's face went from amazed to concerned. Padme just laughed, _he is going to be the best father_.

"No not really." Padme replied. Obi-Wan coughed. "Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan?" Padme said, then she and Anakin laughed hysterically. Obi-Wan did not laugh.

"Come on, Master. You won't tell the Council will you?" Anakin asked.

"No Anakin. I won't tell the Council. Padme, I'm more disappointed in you more than anything. I mean, a senator having a child with a Jedi?" Obi-Wan continued his lecture, "Anakin, don't think you're off the hook. If the Council senses you in the child's DNA you will expelled from the Council. Are you even married?" Obi-Wan was out of breath.

"Don't get mad but, we have been married for about three years." Padme answered softly. _Oh sith, here comes another lecture._ Padme thought.

"Three years?! Wait you were still my Padawan when you got married! Anakin are you serious! How could the Council not have figured it out by now?" His question stalled his anger. _Anger leads to the Dark side. Anger leads to the Dark side,_ Obi-Wan repeated to himself.

"The marriage has kept my anger under control, Obi-Wan. I would be on the Dark side if it wasn't for Padme and now this baby. I never had a father and, I'm not leaving this baby without one. If the Council banishes me and takes my lightsaber, I don't care I'm staying with my wife and child." Anakin ended his rant by taking a deep breath and sitting down by Padme in the way-to-large chair.

Padme decided to back her husband up on that and said, "Obi-Wan like I said we can go to Naboo. My family won't be too pleased but they will get over it. We don't need the Senate or lightsabers to live."

"Fine Padme. You need to tell the Senate ASAP. They won't be pleased you deceived them for so long." Obi-Wan replied and got up then left.

"Well that went well." Padme said sarcastically. Padme suddenly grabbed Anakin's hand and put it on her stomach. He smiled and kissed his wife.

 **Hoped you liked it! More chapters soon! Review! I like exclamation points!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dad, I'm pregnant

Forbidden

Chpt-2 Dad, I'm pregnant.

 **A/N: Good luck Ani, Padme's dad won't be very happy. Please review! (Anakin hasn't met Padme's parents)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will**

"Anakin let's tell my family I'm pregnant. We could go to Naboo tomorrow. Sola would be there too, they deserve to know before the tabloids." Padme said softly as they read things on the HoloNet. Anakin looked down at her and said-

"Well, um your father kinda scares me. I may have a lightsaber but he has an army at his command. Your mother and sister will be thrilled but your dad not so much." He replied. _Do we have to tell them it's my child? Yes. Yes we do._ Anakin answered his own question.

Padme laughed at her scared Jedi husband, "He won't _hurt_ you, he might yell though. And don't you _dare_ take out that lightsaber when we go, he won't appreciate that. Oh and call him Mr. Naberrie and there is a small chance he will call you Master Skywalker but that's the best he'll give you. I'm going to bed, we will leave in the morning." She kissed him and walked towards the room her stomach making it a bit harder to walk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They woke up early and Padme made sure her parents knew she was coming. R2 and 3PO prepared the ship and Padme and Anakin packed bags to take to Naboo. "It's time to go! They are expecting us in a few minutes." Padme yelled, when Ani didn't hurry Padme tried again, "If we are late he'll hate you even more!" With that comment he ran outside and got into the ship Padme following behind. They flew at lightspeed to Naboo and landed on the Naberrie's platform.

Padme wasn't concealing her bump, hoping the family would take a hint- a large hint. "The handmaidens will get the bags I want to go inside."

 _I don't want to,_ Anakin thought. "Of course angel let's go." He helped her out of the ship and up to the door where she opened it to reveal a very large home. "Mom! Dad! Sola! We are here!" She yelled, her voice echoed up the stairs and down the many hallways.

"Padme!" they said in unison then stopped and stared at the growing bump. Anakin couldn't help but notice the frustrated look on her father's face. Anakin stared at the ground.

"Who did this to you Padme? I'll kill him." Her father asked then added, "What is _he_ doing here?" He looked at Anakin with disgust.

Padme spoke up, "He is Anakin. And you will NOT kill him he is the father of my child." Anakin looked up and nodded slowly.

"You're Anakin Skywalker a Jedi, right? Jedi aren't supposed to have kids. You aren't going to leave my sister to take care of this child alone are you?" Sola asked.

Anakin was already fed up with this family. "I would leave the Jedi Order before I leave Padme. No, Jedi are not supposed to have kids but we broke the rules. If you are going to judge me get to know me first!" Anakin half yelled. Padme grabbed the lightsaber off his belt and held it so he wouldn't be tempted. "Thank you, Angel." He whispered.

"Before you lecture me, yes we are married. We have been for three years. And yes I love him." Padme said sternly then to prove her point kissed Anakin. Passionately. She didn't care if her family was right there. When she broke away she saw her mom and sister smiling, her dad not so much.

"How many months along are you, dear?" her mother, Jobal asked. Padme and Anakin smiled happy that someone was happy for them.

"Is it a boy or a girl? We _need_ to go shopping!" Sola asked anxiously.

Padme answered, "7 months, and we aren't sure yet. Do we have any med droids who can do an accurate scan?" Her father and Anakin stood back as the girls huddled together and started rambling on and on.

"Padme are you sure you aren't having twins? You are pretty big." Jobal commented. Her father, Ruwee cleared his throat. The women stepped out of the small circle they made. Padme looked between Anakin and Ruwee. Anakin knew not to talk until Padme told him to...or until he lost his temper.

"Why are we happy? Because of this Padme will be made to leave the Senate the one thing she loves on Coruscant. Padme we can fix this, Sola and Darren can adopt the child. Anakin you will never have to see us again." Ruwee said like he just restored peace to the galaxy.

Anakin couldn't keep his temper in check any longer, "NO! I will not leave Padme. And Sola can NOT have our child!" He yelled. Padme backed him up.

"He's right dad. Sola can not have our child. Me and Anakin already said we would leave Jedi and the Senate if need to. I am going to find the med droid. Do you want to come mom? Sola? Ani?" She said in agreement with her husband.

"You are not aloud to call him _Ani_ you can may call him Master Skywalker!" Ruwee yelled after them as they walked down the hall looking for the med droid. When they finally found it.

"We need an ultrasound." Padme commanded the droid. Padme lifted her shirt of the large bump and the droid did a scan which quickly turned into a holo. "Mom," Padme gasped, "I'm having twins!" The women squealed and Anakin's jaw dropped to the floor. "Twin, Anakin! Two! It looks like a boy and girl. What will their names be? Will they be Jedi? Will she be a senator? Anakin, this is amazing! What are we going to do?" Padme rambled on and on about the children.

Anakin answered his over-excited wife with, "Well, we could name the boy Luke, you can name the girl. I'm sure they will be Force-sensitive, in fact now that I think about it I can sense their Force signatures." Padme and Anakin smiled at the holographic image. _Those are my_ _ **family,**_ Anakin thought as he studied the image. Until someone interrupted.

"Skywalker, may I talk with you." Ruwee asked him. Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held it in his right hand then handed it to Padme. She took it and Anakin followed her father. _If he doesn't offend me I won't offend him_ Anakin said to Padme through the Force. When they reached a small room Ruwee spoke, "Why did you marry my daughter? Did the Jedi tell you to?"

Anakin debated what to say. "I married your daughter because I love her. The Jedi forbid attachments." Ruwee just stared at the young Jedi wondering what to say.

"She is pregnant with your child correct? My daughter didn't cheat on you did she?" Ruwee replied. Anakin knew what he was doing. He was trying to break up the marriage.

"That will not work. I have been married to your daughter for three years." Anakin tried to keep his temper in check but it was hard. "And no I would never leave her. Ever. I would never hurt her. Never."

"What if you get mad? You are known to have a temper. Force-choke her? Ever done that?" Ruwee asked, testing Anakin's short temper.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" He yelled and stormed out of the room using the Force to slam the door. As he approached Padme he said to her, "We are leaving. Your father has no respect for me, our children, or our marriage. Nice to meet see you, Jobal, and Sola."

"Anakin we can't leave! We only just got here. Come here. _We_ will go talk to my father." Padme said softly, Anakin turned around and walked back towards her.

He replied, "May I talk to you first? I need to tell you something. It is urgent." Padme handed him his lightsaber. They walked to Padme's bedroom in silence. They walked into the large room.

"What did you need to say?" Padme asked her husband.

"He doesn't respect our marriage! He told me you probably cheated on me and that those weren't my children! I know he is your father but, Sith he is stubborn! Why can't he be happy!" Anakin yelled. Padme needed a second to take it all in, her father tried to break up her marriage.

"That's it! Ok get your lightsaber we are going to talk to him! If he thinks he can do that to me!" Padme was furious with her father. How could he do that to her? Padme was done with him and his opinions.

They walked out of Padme's room and down the stairs, around the corner, and down the hall back to the room where Ruwee was sitting. "How could you?! Do you really think I would have an _affair._ That is sick if you think I would do that."

"Padme listen. You don't love him. He uses Jedi tricks on you! He doesn't care for you. The Jedi Order just needs communication into the Senate. Someone to control!" Ruwee tried to turn his daughter against the Jedi she loved.

"My mind is too strong to believe those mind tricks! Goodbye, _Ruwee_." She spat his name like it was fire. Anakin walked to the closed door igniting his lightsaber he cut a hole in the door. He and Padme walked through the gap and out to the speeder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been a month since their trip to Naboo. Padme's mother and sister came to Coruscant frequently. Only one more month until the twins would be there. Obi-Wan got over his anger and helped the couple as best he could. The Senate mae Padme leave and she went willingly. The Jedi Council had their suspicions about Anakin as the father, but none of them spoke had been on missions left and right. The baby girl didn't have a name yet but Padme had narrowed down her list to Leia and Rey.

"Anakin Luke has had a name for a month and I can't decide between Leia and Rey. Oh, and do you mind taking me to Jakku I have business to do there." Padme spoke as they sat in large nursery for the twins.

"I already finished business with the people of Jakku. If you would like my opinion I like Leia. Luke and Leia it has nice ring to it. Luke and Rey doesn't sound right. Maybe our granddaughter could be Rey." Anakin replied putting holographic images of Alderaan and Naboo on the shelves.

Padme smiled, "Luke and Leia better hurry up and get out of me before I pop!" Padme rubbed her stomach. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. "Anakin! Get the bags. The twins are coming!"

 **A/N::*Waves hand* "You** _ **will**_ **review." *Waves hand* "You** _ **will**_ **review"**


	3. Chapter 3: BABIES!

Forbidden

 **Chpt. 3- BABIES!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it never will :)**

 **Review! Enjoy!**

Padme sat in a bed in the hospital room. Contractions were killing her. She gripped Anakin's right hand, his metal hand. Another contraction hit her, "Anakin why did you do this to me! Give me your real hand, I feel pain you feel pain!" The med droids didn't understand the couple's argument, but the two nurses did.

"Hey, this wasn't all me. And try not to squeeze my hand too hard, I'll get bruises." Anakin said as Padme released his hand when the contraction ended.

"Oh, excuse me. Do you wanna try and push 2 human beings out of your body? Anakin you make me mad one more time and I will get Obi-Wan!" Padme yelled, Anakin stepped back.

"Padme, you need to start pushing," One of the nurses, Claran said. Padme nodded and grabbed Anakin's left hand as hard as she could. Anakin winced slightly, but was amazed by Padme's strength. She pushed through the next contraction. "You are doing good, Padme. They will be here soon. Do you have names picked?" Claran asked.

"Yes Luke and Leia. Luke Ben Skywalker. Leia Shmi Skywalker." Padme replied just before another contraction washed over her. "Here we go again," She murmured through gritted teeth.

"You can do it Padme. Luke and Leia will be here soon." Anakin tried to encourage his wife.

"Come on Padme I can see a head!" Claran informed them.

"Ugh! SITH! SITH! SITH!," Padme yelled. A few more contractions later a cry filled the room, soon after followed another. Finally they were parents. 

"Would you like to see your children?" Claran asked Anakin. Padme nodded for him to go. He followed Claran cautiously to a where the med droids were cleaning and swaddling the babies. _Woah, those are_ _ **ours**_ _!_ Anakin thought as he stared down at Leia and Luke. "Let's take them to Padme." She handed Luke to Anakin showing him how to support his head and cradle him. Anakin walked so slowly that Claran came back and got Luke, and handed him back to Anakin when he sat down next to Padme.

"You did it, Padme. You are a mom now. We are parents." Anakin said softly as Claran handed her Leia. "Aren't they amazing!" Anakin looked at the twins in awe.

"I can't believe I pushed them out of me." Padme said slowly, digesting everything that happened. Anakin laughed.

"It couldn't have been that hard." Anakin laughed. Padme glared at him.

"Yes it was hard! Two people were IN me for 8 and a half months! TWO! Then I pushed them OUT of me with ZERO painkillers!" She yelled, luckily the twins barely fussed. Anakin just looked down with a guilty face.

Claran walked in. "There is someone here by the name of Ben K. here to see you, may I let him in?" She asked. Anakin nodded. She walked out of the room and Padme looked confused.

"It's Obi-Wan, I sent a message. Ben is his cover name." Anakin informed her, "May I hold Leia? Luke is doesn't seem happy." Anakin looked back down at the squirming little boy in his arms.

"I think he is hungry. Get Claran." Padme said as she sat Leia down in the co-sleeper next to the bed and, took Luke from Anakin.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec." Anakin walked out, then Obi-Wan walked in, the hood of his Jedi robes covering his face.

"Hello, Padme. How are you? Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked the exhausted woman. She smiled.

"Obi-Wan! I'm doing fine. Anakin went to get the nurse, Claran, because I'm not sure how to feed Luke." She answered, "Would you like to hold Leia, she won't bite." Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to respond to her question _What if I drop her,_ Obi-Wan thought, _It's just baby, I can do this._ He told himself.

"Uh, sure?" He said. Padme picked Leia up and showed Obi-Wan how to hold her. He stood awkwardly with tiny baby in his arms. Anakin burst in the room with Claran behind him.

"Now, Padme breastfeeding isn't that hard, ok? Now just unhook the gown like this." Claran fixed the gown so Padme's breast was uncovered, Obi-Wan turned around pulling Anakin with him.

Anakin laughed "Obi-Wan I've seen it before, how do you think you became Uncle Obi-Wan." . Obi-Wan made a horrified face. Anakin laughed, and walked over to his wife.

"Now, take your breast and make sure his mouth his all the way around the nipple-yes just like that. If it hurts just re-latch him and you should be good to go!" Claran finished helping Padme and took Leia out of Obi-Wan's arms and put her in the co-sleeper for Padme to feed next.

"You can turn around Obi-Wan I'm not embarrassed." Padme said to Obi-Wan's back.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Anakin stop staring!" Obi-Wan used the Force to reprimand his old Padawan.

"How did you…? Just turn around for Sith's sake!" Anakin replied. Luke was done and Anakin put him in a co-sleeper then brought Leia over to Padme. Obi-Wan turned around and looked at the ground blushing when he saw Padme's chest in all it's glory. _She told you could turn around, you don't want her to get angry,_ Obi-Wan told himsefl.

"I have meeting with, um, Master...Yoda. Yeah, a meeting with Master Yoda. Good luck!" He quickly exited the room leaving the slightly confused couple to their new children.

Padme finished feeding Leia when Claran came in, "If you drink this," She gestured to a bottle with a thick green drink in it, "You could go home in the morning. How did feeding them go?"

"Ok I'll drink it. Breastfeeding was good. I'm really tired though." Padme yawned. Anakin sat down on a cot by Luke's sleeper.

Claran brought it to her, Padme drank it down. "Get some rest. The med droids and I will look them." Padme nodded and leaned back. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. So was Anakin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Padme and Anakin walked out the back of the hospital into a larger ship. The twins in shipseats and Anakin in the cockpit. "Don't fly recklessly Anakin. You have kids and a wife." Padme said with a mother-like tone.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Let's go." Anakin replied sounding like a child. They flew through Coruscant's skies until they reached their apartment. "Can I carry anything?" He asked.

Padme nodded, "Yes, can you get the bag and Luke? My back hurts." Anakin nodded and grabbed the handle of Luke's seat and levitated the suitcase with the Force.

They walked into the back door of the apartment. They froze. Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi-Wan sat in the living room. "Need to explain do you?" Yoda asked.


	4. Telling The Council and Marriage Issues

**Forbidden**

 **Chpt. 4-Telling the Council**

"Um, well Master Yoda…"Padme made an attempt to explain but failed. She sat Leia's seat down and took Leia out before she could cry.

"Anakin tell us and we will not be as angry. If you lie we will be angrier than we have ever been." Mace Windu said calmly. Anakin looked at Padme and she nodded.

"Padme just gave birth yesterday to _our_ twins. We have been married for three years. If you want to expel me from the Council I will leave. Padme and my children come before being a Jedi." Anakin finished his small speech and took Luke out of his seat. Mace and Yoda looked at each other.

"Be right back, we will." Yoda said standing the two other Jedi masters followed him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Mace began the conversation, "His speech in there shows he is mature."

For the first time Obi-Wan spoke, "I must confess that I have known about the relationship for about two months. Padme keeps Anakin's anger in check. If he didn't have her we would have lost him to the Dark Side by now." Obi-Wan waited a moment before continuing, "He as only excelled as Jedi in these past 3 years, his relationship has not held him back."

"Helped Skywalker she has. Accepted the relationship will be. Code we might change. Mm." With that Yoda exited the kitchen. When they got back in the living room Padme was feeding Leia.

"Um, Senator would you like us to leave?" Mace asked uncomfortably. Padme moved her head side to side.

"Only if you would like to, Master Windu. Now what have you decided?" She looked up at the Jedi masters.

Yoda spoke, "Tolerated the relationship will be." Padme smiled and kissed Anakin while Mace, Yoda, and Obi-Wan sat uncomfortably.

" _That_ is not tolerated in the Temple. If you wish the public to know, that is up to you. We must go." Mace said when the kiss ended.

"Hold them I must. Force-sensitive they are." Yoda said, Anakin brought Luke to Yoda. "Strong in the Force they will be. Names?"

"Luke and Leia," Padme replied taking Luke and handing the small Jedi Leia. Yoda held her then handed her back to Padme and left the apartment. "Well that went well, I guess." Padme said to Anakin.

"Yeah I guess it did. Do you want to go somewhere tonight. Sabe could watch the twins." Her Force signature said she was conflicted. _How could I them. But Anakin and I wouldn't need to hide,_ She debated and debated.

"What if we all go some where? There is a bubble opera **(A/N bubble opera is what Ani and Palpatine watched in ROTS)** in about an hour." Padme replied.

"That sounds great. I say we get tickets then take a nap." Anakin said getting on the Holo to get tickets.

"I'm going to put the twins in bassinet and go to sleep." She walked picked up Leia and Luke and walked into the master bedroom where the bassinets were. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was out like a light. When Anakin came in she was still in a deep sleep and so were the babies.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

R2-D2 poked at Anakin. "What is it R2?" Anakin said quietly so he wouldn't wake Padme. R2 beeped a series of sounds. "Oh, right the Opera. Padme. Padme? Wake up, Angel." Padme opened her eyes and got out of bed pulling Anakin with her. She walked over to where the twins were still sleeping soundly.

"I hate to wake them up. But Leia will look so cute in her dress!" Padme squealed. Anakin shook his head. Padme walked into the huge closet and picked out something comfortable to wear. She picked a flowy blue dress. "Anakin we have 10 minutes! Hurry!" Padme changed quickly and then changed leia into a small purple dress and Luke into a blue onesie. "Meet you in the speeder!" Padme called walking with twins to the large speeder. Anakin caught up to her and took Leia's seat and the diaper bag. "That drink Claran gave me made me almost have a full recovery in one night! Technology is amazing!" Anakin started towards the opera house.

"I read that babies find bubble opera's soothing." Anakin stated.

"Anakin Skywalker _read something_?!" She said with sarcastic surprise. "Yes I read that to. It's right there on the left Anakin! Don't miss it. The press is here, what will we tell them?" Padme suddenly got worried at the sight of people with cameras.

"We will answer the questions. Don't be worried, and tell the truth. We will do this together." He tried his best to comfort her as they landed. They got the twins out of their seats and carried them up against their chests.

"Ms. Amidala is Master Skywalker protecting you and your children or is he the father?" One reporter asked.

"He is the father." Padme replied.

"Are you still a Jedi Master? Was this an accident?" another asked.

"Yes the Council is fine with my marriage. This was not exactly planned, but not unwanted." Anakin told the eager reporters.

"How long have you been married?" People yelled. Anakin and Padme covered the twins ears.

"Three and a half years. That is all the questions for now." Padme and Anakin walked through the doors into the opera house. "How do you think the other Jedi and Younglings will react?" Padme said as they walked to their seats.

"I think the Council will alter the code. We got away with it for three years, many older Padawans will try to have relationships as well. Padme nodded in agreement. Luke began to cry in Anakin's arms, "What do I do? He hates me. I told you one of them would hate me." Anakin panicked.

Padme pretended not to hear him and looked around the sound-proof skybox they were sitting in. "This place is so beautiful isn't it? I've only been here two times before." Padme said resisting the urge to laugh as Anakin tried to comfort Luke. Leia began to wail just like her brother. Padme rocked back and forth. Anakin mimicked her and both of the children fell asleep just as the appeared in front of them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 _Anakin would be returning to the Temple. Padme was elected back into the Senate. The twins were watched by Sabe during the day._

Anakin walked into a room filled with Padawans. Today was his day to teach them. "Master Skywalker!" They chorused.

"Younglings take out your lightsabers and find a partner. You will be sparring today." He told the overly-excited class.

A teenage boy with blond hair spoke, "Master Skywalker, when can I have a girlfriend?" The class laughed.

Anakin blushed, "Well um-" he was cut off. An angry Padme burst through the door.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU! Did you think your prank was funny? Well it wasn't. Perhaps your class would like to know the embarrassing thing YOU did last night?" She yelled at her husband no matter how many amused teenagers were watching.

The Padawans said things like, "What did he do?" or "Good, he isn't perfect." or her personal favorite, "this is why Jedi _don't_ have wives." _Don't tell them,_ Anakin begged his wife through the Force. _YOU hid my clothes! I had an important meeting and nothing to wear but a flimsy nightgown! I'm telling them._ Padme thought knowing Anakin was listening in on her thoughts.

"Master Skywalker played a prank on me and will be sleeping on the couch and taking care of his one month old Luke for 2 weeks. I would wish him good luck." She smirked at her husband waiting for an answer. The class laughed at Anakin.

"The couch? By myself? We will talk later." Anakin said thinking he ended the discussion like he thought a husband should.

Padme looked at the class then back at Anakin. If she fought with him and he lost in front of his class, she wouldn't need revenge. "You know what doesn't happen when you don't sleep in the bed Anakin." She looked at him with a suggestive look. The younger half of the class made an "ewww" noise, the older half laughed wondering if he would back down because of her threat.

" _That_ is depriving me! You can't do that!" He whined.

Padme laughed, "Watch me! Thank you for your patience, Padawans. Oh, and bye bye _Ani_ " She said the last part seductively, much to Anakin's dislike. She was about to leave when someone spoke up.

"Believe me Senator Skywalker, thank you!" An older boy said. The class nodded in agreement. Padme nodded and walked out of the room leaving Anakin dumbfounded in the front of the room.

Padme saw Obi-Wan on her way out, "Obi-Wan, you may want to comfort Anakin he has a long week ahead of him."

"Why, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. Padme just laughed for a moment.

Then she answered, "Oh, he will tell you all about it! Ask him in front of class if you want to embarrass him." She walked towards the doors of the Temple laughing, and excited to bring Luke back here for Anakin to take care of. _Poor Luke!_ She thought as she approached the large ornate doors.

Of course Obi-Wan wanted to embarrass his old Padawan. Anakin had embarrassed him plenty of times in front of his crush, Sabe Padme's friend, Obi-Wan also wanted to find out what happened between Anakin and Padme. _They hardly ever fight. I hope this isn't bad,_ Obi-Wan thought. He walked into the room Anakin was in. "They are supposed to be sparring Anakin."

"Well I changed my mind they are writing papers over sparring techniques." Anakin said, obviously mad at the class for encouraging Padme instead of him during the small fight.

"So what happened between Master Skywalker and Senator Skywalker, class?" Obi-Wan said as Anakin's Force signature got angry and annoyed. "Padawan Leah why don't you tell me?" He pointed to a girl in the front row.

"Well Master Kenobi, the Senator came in and yelled at Master Skywalker because of a prank. Then said he is going to take care of Luke by himself for two weeks, and that he would sleep on the couch and wouldn't get you-know-what for two weeks." Leah finished her statement with a laugh and waited to see Obi-Wan's reaction.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back, "Well…. Good luck 'cause you're gonna need. I know you to do it almost every night." He whispered the last part so the Padawans couldn't hear.

Padme came in again but this time holding a Luke in his seat and Luke's diaper bag. "Here he is Anakin. I put blankets on the couch for you, and Luke was just fed. There is more milk in the bag. Padawans, DO NOT I repeat DO NOT help him just watch him suffer." She gave Anakin a passionate kiss, making him regret his prank even more.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT. HOW WILL ANAKIN DO WITH LUKE? WILL PADME REALLY FOLLOW THROUGH WITH HER "THREATS"**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AND WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5: The first day and night

**Forbidden**

 **Chpt. 5-The first day and night.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.**

Anakin's last class left and he sat down in front of Luke. "Now, daddy isn't comfortable right now." Luke started to cry, "You obviously aren't either. Ok, are you hungry? Did you pooped or something? What is it?" He pleaded. Padme stood outside the door listening in. _He needs help. Go help him, he can still sleep on the couch._ Padme decided to help.

"Does Lukey want mommy?" Padme grabbed Luke from Anakin and prepared to feed him. "How's daddy been treating you?" She asked softly. Luke latched on and Anakin walked over to her. "Don't get your hopes up you're still on the couch. But I love you." She looked up at her husband lovingly.

"The Youngling girls stormed me at lunch. More than they normally do." Anakin made sure Padme knew how lucky she was.

She put on a sarcastic horrified face, "Being chased by girls!" She gasped dramatically, "How terrible! You know you're not the only one in this relationship that gets chased. Actually, I saw Palo today."

Anakin felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. _Palo? Her first lover? Did he hit on her? Just ask her,_ Anakin panicked. "What did he say?" the jealousy and nervousness in his voice was so obvious Leia even sensed her father's emotions from across the city. 

Padme debated in her head, _Do I tell him? He'll find out someday. He'll kill Palo though. Well Palo deserves it. I'll tell him._ "Promise me you won't get angry?" She said, Anakin nodded nervously. "Palo came to my office at the Senate building and kissed me." She said barely audibly but Anakin heard her loud and clear.

"HE WHAT?! How could he come in there and kiss _MY_ wife! UGH!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber. He walked to the DataPad and got access to the security footage.

 **SECURITY FOOTAGE** **::::::**

 _Palo burst into Padme's office. "Long time no see, babe." Palo said. He approached her desk and put a hand into her hair, just to have it shook off by Padme._

" _I'm married and you know that Palo. I have kids." Padme said calmly. He just smirked._

" _Everyone knows he used a mind trick on you Padme. He doesn't love you, he's just using you to keep the Skywalker name alive. You don't love him either Padme, you love me and you know it." He cornered her and kissed her. For a few seconds while Padme tried to free herself. Padme fought her wrists out of his hands and grabbed concealed blaster out of a pocket in her dress and shot him in the arm. "Sith, babe."_

" _I love him and he loves me. Now get out of my office and don't come back unless you want my_ _ **husband**_ _to come after you. If he does that you will have more to worry about than a small blaster wound." She yelled and slammed the door behind Palo._

 **END OF FOOTAGE**

"I'm proud of you. And the concealed blaster pocket in your dresses was a good idea on your part. I'm sorry about the prank. I love you, so much. I could never love anyone more than I love you" He said sitting down by her and massaging her back and shoulders.

Padme looked at him, "You speak Basic, you understand. YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR TWO WEEKS. Don't even try to convince me otherwise." Anakin gave her a pouting look. "At least I'm helping with Luke, but you're bringing him here tomorrow too." She stood they walked towards the speeder.

"Where is Leia? We can't forget about her." Anakin asked wondering where is young daughter was. Padme laughed.

She looked at his confused face and replied, "I left her with Obi-Wan at the apartment. I have the cameras on and have been watching them for an hour. It is absolutely hilarious!" When they got in the Speeder Padme showed Anakin the live footage of Obi-Wan attempting to get Leia to stop crying. "We should go help him. Hurry I'm sure Leia's hungry. And Obi-Wan will lose his mind."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Obi-Wan sat in a chair in Padme and Anakin's apartment. He had Leia in his arms who would not stop crying, "What do you want, Leia. I don't have any food for you, sorry." Obi-Wan was NEVER going to babysit another Skywalker, he had to take care of Anakin. No doubt one of the twins would be his Padawan, which he dreaded another Skywalker who probably had slight anger issues.

"Obi-Wan! We've come to save you from a one month old!" Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber pretending to be sparring someone. Leia stopped crying as Anakin twirled the blue lightsaber around the room.

Padme walked into the living room, "ANAKIN SKYWALKER! If you damage ANYTHING the couch will be your bed for a MONTH!" She walked over to him, took the lightsaber and flipped the switch. "It's mine until you need it. How was she Obi-Wan? Good I hope?" Padme smiled and changed the subject.

"As good as a half-Skywalker half-Amidala could be. She already has the temper of Anakin, good luck." Obi-Wan and Padme laughed.

Anakin just looked at them, "I don't have a bad temper!" He whined. Padme gave him a stern look only his mother gave him. "Don't do that. It's not sexy." He told her, they laughed at Obi-Wan's disturbed face.

For Obi-Wan Anakin crossed the line, "Woah, woah, woah. New rule for you, if I am here don't mention _that_. I must go Master Yoda has contacted me. Nice to see you both." He stood handed Leia to Padme and walked out the door.

Padme fed Leia and put her on the floor next to her sleeping brother. "Any hope of Master Yoda changing the code? Because I think Obi-Wan has feelings for someone."

At the mention of Obi-Wan and love, Anakin was interested in the conversation, "Yes, the Padawans are getting rebellious, and starting to 'secretly' date each other. Who might Obi-Wan have feelings for?" He looked at her for an answer. 

She answered, "Satine, the Duchess of Mandalore ( **A/N I'm pretty sure it's Mandalore.)**. Obviously. He talks to her like you used to talk to me." She laughed at the memories. "He looks at her with the same half-creepy half-desiring look that you gave me a few times on Naboo."

"Well _I_ didn't think it was creepy, Senator Amidala." He looked away dramatically. He used all of his strength to not laugh.

She turned his head back towards her and said sternly, " _Skywalker._ Senator _Skywalker_. But it can go back to Amidala if you'd like it to…" She looked at him for a moment. It took him moment to understand what she saying. _He may be a Jedi but, he isn't that quick is he?_ She thought.

"I hope it _never_ goes back to Amidala. Do I have to sleep on the couch? It is rather uncomfortable." Anakin took the opportunity to address his sleeping situation, hoping her anger subsided.

She laughed like his question was a joke. "Do you think you are going to get out of it _that_ easily? Nice try. Like I said blankets are over there with your pillow and Lukes co-sleeper is over there too. Extra milk in the fridge. Good luck." She picked up a sleeping Leia and started to walk towards the bedroom.

"Thanks." Anakin replied grabbing the blankets.

She looked back, "I was talking to Luke, he is going to need it." Anakin stood there staring as she closed the door.

"Here we go. Sorry for what you are about to go through, Lukey." He moved Luke to the sleeper and attempted to get comfortable on the small couch. _Satine?_ He asked himself. _Obi-Wan does seem nervous around her. It could be possible. Finally_ _ **I**_ _get to make fun of_ _ **him**_ _!_ Anakin was very excited to go to the Temple and annoy Obi-Wan. Hopefully Luke will would be easy, so Anakin didn't have to pay _to much_ attention to him. At 2:00 to a screaming baby, "Luke, calm down. Are you hungry?" Anakin picked up his son and went to the kitchen. "We have to go to the Temple early tomorrow so please don't wake me up again. Here you go." Anakin grabbed the blue bottle and gave it to Luke. _Wow. Now I see why Padme still wanted to endure the pain for them. They are amazing._ He smiled down at Luke as he drank from the bottle.

Padme watched from the slightly open bedroom door. _Wow, he really loves them. Who knew he could take care of Luke so well._ Padme closed kept watching.

When Luke finished Anakin put him back to bed, "I love you, Luke. Love you too, _Padme_." He smiled at his wife. She tried to be sneaky but with a Jedi for a husband it was impossible.

"Whatever." she replied, closing the door. Anakin laughed and went back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anakin woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. **(A/N Assuming they have bacon. They should have bacon. Seriously. Bacon.)** _Padme made breakfast! I knew she would give in._ He thought. He stood up, picked up Luke and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Was the couch comfortable?" Padme sat at the table eating a plate of bacon and eggs, Leia sitting in a highchair next her.

"Very comfortable, thank you. Where's my plate?" He looked around the kitchen. Padme laughed.

She smiled, "What do you mean 'where is my plate' why would I make you some? We are still fighting. Give me Luke, he looks hungry." Anakin handed her Luke and she began to feed him.

"So….What do I eat? Jedi get hungry too." He sat down next to her.

She pointed to the cabinets. "Whatever you can scavenge Master Jedi. Master Yoda sent a holo an hour ago requesting you for a meeting but I told him you were a little hungover." She smirked and handed Luke back to her husband. "Can Leia come with you today? Sabe is back on Naboo and the Senate is voting on an important bill today. If she goes with you I'll make dinner tonight _and_ breakfast tomorrow."

Anakin acted like he was thinking, "Fine. But make pasta tonight and get Dantooine cereal. WAIT you told Master YODA I was _hungover_! GET LUKE AND LEIA READY! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He started to run around grabbing his robes and the twins bag. Padme hurriedly got the twins ready. 

About ten minutes later Padme handed them to Anakin outside the Temple. "Thanks for watching her but…...you're still on the couch. Love you though. Bye!" She walked towards the Senate building leaving Anakin knee-deep in baby stuff.

"Love you too!" He called after her. _Obi-Wan I need backup. I'm on baby duty today._ He told Obi-Wan through the Force. _Padme told me not to help you._ Obi-Wan replied then to the twins he said, _good luck kids. Good luck._

 **RANDOM THING: Han shot first. If you think different tell me why. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Padawan

**Forbidden**

 **Chpt. 6-The Padawan**

 **Plz review. PLZ!**

 **Disclaimer: Belongs to ol' George.**

Anakin just got the twins settled in the front corner of the large room when a class of 12 year old Younglings bursted into the room. "Good morning! Good morning. Try to be quiet please. I have to take care of my twins today." They all turned to face him and laughed.

"Well Master Skywalker just became Overprotective-Dad Skywalker." One of the boys said. The class laughed but, Anakin turned a deep shade of red.

"Ah, Youngling Naoh Cleat. _You_ will not be participating today, we will be sparring today. Master Yoda will be watching and picking Younglings for the Padawan trials." Naoh then realised he would not be picked and sulked over to the few desk pushed to the sides of the room. "Take out your sabers and partner up." They ignited their training sabers that only sting when you're touched by it.

A girl with long blonde hair spoke, "Master Skywalker I don't have a partner." She timidly approached Anakin saber at her side.

 _She is scared of me? Why?_ He asked himself, _We'll fix that._ "I'll be your partner then." Her eyes were as big as saucers when she looked up. "I'll go easy on you. Don't worry."

She shook her head, "I'm twelve years old I don't need you to go easy on me. If I become a Padawan, Sith Lords won't 'go easy' on me. Be real." Anakin looked at astonished at her intelligent answer. "I'm serious. S-E-R-I-O-U-S."

"Whatever you wish Youngling Melinra. Ok class-BEGIN!" Anakin said as he began to spar with her. He gave it his all and she did not give up. Her green training lightsaber clashed with his blue one and she hardly broke a sweat.

"Look at Rite and Master Skywalker! She's _crushing_ him! Look everybody!" Someone yelled. The entire class turned toward the two they moved to the outline of classroom leaving the large middle for their pier and Master.

Anakin turned his head and looked back and Rite was not there. "Over here Master." She had flipped in the air behind him. She touched his arm with her training saber signaling that she defeated him. "That's right! Rite Melinra of Jakku _beat_ Master Skywalker in a sparring match!" The cheered for Rite and laughed at Anakin.

Yoda flipped into the middle of the room between Anakin and Rite. "Padawan she is immediately to become. Yours she will become, Skywalker."

"Master, I did not sense your presence. My Padawan? Why not Obi-Wan's?" Anakin looked down at the small green Jedi Master.

Yoda flipped onto the desk, "Easy it is for a 500 year old Jedi to hide in 12 year old excited Force signatures. Mason Ghardi, Obi-Wan will be training. Padawan Cleat where is he?"

Noah walked towards the desk. "Here I am Master Yoda. Why do you need me?"

"Padawan you are to become. Train you Mace Windu will." Yoda finished his sentence and waited for a reaction. Noah just stood there mouth agape. "Answer me you will."

Noah burst into a fit of questions, "When do I get my braid? And build my lightsaber? Get my quarters with Master Windu?" Yoda shook his head.

Rite soon followed suit. "Do I have to get a buzz cut or can I just wear my hair up everyday? Will I stay at Master Skywalker house or here at the Temple? When's my first mission? Will I get my _own_ Starfighter? I want Padawan robes." Yoda chuckled and motioned for the soon-to-be Padawans and Anakin to follow him.

"Me too? I have a class and my kids." Anakin said picking up Leia.

"We'll take care of the kids, Master." The girl looked around, "Well the _girls_ will."

Anakin nodded to her, "I'm trusting you Tabit Starkiller with my children. Oh and by the way GOOD LUCK." He laughed at the confused faces as he walked out the door.

Anakin walked into the room were Naoh"Well hello _Padawan_ Melinra and _Padawan_ Cleat. And Master Yoda where will Rite be staying?"

Yoda lifted his hand to his head and thought before saying, "Stay with you she will. Burden if it is not." **(A/N I suck at "Yoda speak"sorry)**

"Of course she isn't a burden. Now Rite let's get your braid." Anakin walked her over to Ahsoka Tano, his former Padawan. **(A/N Ahsoka is too awesome to leave out.)** "Hey Snips! Meet my new Padawan, Rite."

Ahsoka smiled at Anakin, "He will give you a weird nickname soon. And my _real_ name is Ahsoka Tano, nice to meet you Padawan." She hugged Rite and told her to sit down. "Ok. Everyday you must wear your hair up with your braid hanging down unless you are undercover."

"Ok. Sounds ok. As long as I don't have to cut it. Is Master Skywalker a good Master?" Rite asked as Ahsoka pulled her hair up and started to braid.

Anakin looked at her and said "C'mon Snips! I was _the best_ Master ever!" Ahsoka acted like she had to debate it.

Then she said, "Well….I guess he was good. I just hope you're fine with crazy flying because that's Ani's specialty."

" _Ani?_ His nickname is _Ani?_ " Rite laughed. Anakin turned an almost impossible shade of red. "Who gave you that nickname the wifey?" She asked and Ahsoka had to block her laughter using the Force.

Anakin immediately responded, "My mother, thank you very much!" Rite laughed even harder, "That didn't help much, did it?" Rite and Ahsoka shook their heads. "Well I will be the best master in the world!"

Ashoka finished Rite's braid and Anakin and Rite walked towards a special room. "Where exactly are we going?" Rite asked.

"Patience Padawan you will know eventually." Anakin replied with a wise tone.

Rite laughed, "How long have you waited to say that?"

Anakin replied, "Too long. Here we are on the right. You will be constructing your lightsaber today, young Padawan." Rite's eyes got big and she stormed into the room approached a table and began immediately.

"I have been planning this moment for _years_. I already know what I'm doing." She reached around for tools and pieces. Anakin just stood there watching a 12 year old girl build a lightsaber without questions.

Anakin spoke, "Ok then I'm just going to go sit down." He walked to the corner of the room and sat watching her mouth agape.

After an hour of clicking and clanging she declared, "I'm DONE! I did it Master and it works! It _works_!"

"Well done Rite. Purple, what an odd and challenging color. Why did you chose it?" He asked.

She ignited the lightsaber and waved it around, "I'm not afraid of a challenge, Master. Purple because it reminds me of an old speeder I saw when I was young on Jakku."

Anakin replied, "How long were you

on Jakku?" She looked down at her saber then back up at Anakin. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. My childhood was hard too I understand."

"I was on Jakku for 7 years and then Master Fisto found me. He said I was very strong in the Force and brought me to the temple. While I lived on Jakku my family were scavengers." She finished and looked up at her Master with watery eyes.

"I lived on Tatooine for about 9 years and Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan brought me back to the Temple. Qui-Gon of course is gone now though." Anakin decided to get off the topic. "Ok go get your things and meet me in the west hangar and we will go to my house."

"Ok. Master, don't forget your kids." And she ran off towards her old room. Anakin nodded and ran towards his classroom to see what the Younglings had done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Did you kill them?" Anakin said as he walked through the door to find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing there. "Um hi?" He said then added, "what did I do?"

Ahsoka stepped forward, "Leaving 12 and 13 year olds to care for babies for an hour and half! What in the name of the Force were you thinking?!"

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "I told Padme." Anakin glared at him. "She came and got them and said you'd be sorry. I got to words for you GOOD. LUCK." Anakin ran out the door and towards the hangar. _Well she can't hurt me in front of my Padawan._ He reassured himself.

When he reached the hangar his Padawan was waiting, "Ugh, finally! Where are the kids?"

"With my wife and she's mad. C'mon you'll get to pick a speeder tomorrow." He jumped into a speeder his Padawan next to him, the flew off towards the Skywalker home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Padme stood on the landing pad outside their apartment with her children in her arms. "Your daddy is crazier than Jar Jar Binks." Padme told them as Anakin's speeder landed. Rite and Anakin got out and looked at Padme. "Who's this?" She asked.

Rite spoke, "I'm Rite ma'am Master Skywalker's Padawan." Padme looked at Anakin then back at Rite then back to Anakin.

"Well then welcome Rite. Anakin take one of your children _that you left unsupervised with a bunch of 12 year olds._ Do you want something to eat Rite?" Anakin took Leia and Rite and Padme went inside. _So much for Rite distracting her,_ he thought.

After they ate Padme showed Rite her room. "This is where _I'm sleeping?"_ Rite asked in awe. She sat her things down on the bed and opened the curtains. "Woah. I won't be able to hear anything from yours and Master Anakin's bedroom will I?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Padme laughed. "I hope not. We wouldn't want to scar you just yet. I hope you like the room. If you need anything call 3PO are protocal droid or find one of us. If you will excuse me I must go yell at my husband." With that Padme left the room. When she found Anakin he was speaking with holos of the Jedi council. She hid and listened in on what was probably top secret.

"But Master Yoda if we alter the code the Padawans will not concentrate hard enough on their training. We might lose Knights if they find _love_." Mace Windu said.

Anakin replied, "I was married to Padme when I was Obi-Wan's Padawan and none of you noticed a change in my performance as a Jedi. I think the truly dedicated Padawans and Knights will stay focused when they need to." Padme listened to her husband, _Wow, he is smart. We all underestimate him._ She decided to join the meeting.

Padme walked over and sat by Anakin, "I believe it will do the girls and women good." The Masters looked at her.

Master Mundi spoke next, "Why do you say that Senator-uh-Skywalker?"

"Attachment and love are important to women. They deserve that! They all do! RITE PLEASE COME HERE!" Padme yelled at the Council.

Rite ran into the room, "Yes?" She asked.

Padme and the rest of the Council turned towards her. "Would you like to have a husband and children someday? Like me and Anakin?"

"That would be nice but the Code says I can't." Rite replied.

Yoda spoke, "Settled it is. Changed it will be. Persuaded us you have, Padme." With that the Council's holos disappeared.

"Finally I can date!" Rite squealed and Anakin just looked at her and his wife.

 **A/N HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN I EXPECTED! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise, Darling!

Forbidden

 **Chpt. 7- Surprise, darling!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Plz review!**

 **Disclaimer: All credit to George Lucas**

 **Hope you like it!**

"Woah, woah woah!" Anakin yelled. "No Padawan of mine will _date_!" Rite's smile faded.

Padme laughed, "YOU got married when you were a Padawan! Why can't she date but you can get married?" Anakin knew he should've picked his battles, as in _not_ pick this one.

Rite smiled and replied, "Ya, Master?"

"Fine. But you have to wait until you are 14." Anakin said.

" _14!_ that's like two years!" Rite yelled. Suddenly a cry rang the house. "Sorry that was my fault." Rite said as Padme walked towards the nursery. "When's my first mission Master?" Rite turned to Anakin.

"Well, since the Clone Wars just ended **(A/N I didn't want to have to deal with the war. But there will be action.)** we probably won't have to many action packed missions soon. We will have to go to Mandalore with Obi-Wan in a few days though."

"Why would we have to go to Mandalore with Master Kenobi?" She asked.

Anakin debated if he should tell her or not. "We don't _have_ to and neither does Obi-Wan. But Padme and I think Obi-Wan might love Satine and since the Code was changed it could happen."

Rite smiled, "The duchess? _Obi-Wan_ loves a duchess?" She squealed and Anakin wasn't sure he could take another squealing Padawan.

"ANAKIN OBI-WAN IS HERE!" Padme yelled from the front door of the apartment.

Obi-Wan walked in and started to talk to Anakin. "We have a mission on Mandalore. Something to do with bounty hunters we must leave now."

"Master Kenobi, why are they sending three Jedi to take care of a few bounty hunters? Why masters and not knights?" Rite asked him.

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan.

Rite replied, "I'm his Padawan, my name is Rite." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"It's true Obi-Wan,I have another one. Ok let's go and get you to your _lover_." Anakin said and Padme laughed. "Padme do you want to come? You and Satine could talk politics."

"Sure! Ahsoka said she could babysit today if we need it. I will go pack."

She and Rite started to walk to the room, but Anakin spoke, "There is no time. You can buy something there or borrow something. You too Rite, Jedi don't take luggage."

"Of course," Rite said. "I only wanted to see clothes of someone who is actually normal." She murmured the last part so Anakin wouldn't hear.

Padme whispered, "It's not that special, really." R

ite smiled and walked after her master, Padme right behind her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they arrived on Mandalore Satine greeted them with a smile. "Welcome Master Skywalker, Senator Skywalker, and Padawan Melinra." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Obi-Wan." She finished curtly. "I'm not sure they are bounty hunters but the style of attack sure seems like it."

"We have come to help and protect you, Satine. Anakin and his Padawan because it is their duty, I have come because I love you." Obi-Wan stopped as a letters were written in the sky and bombs fell. The words read: _SURPRISE DARLING!_

Padme's face had a look of realization. "THAT'S A NABOO SHIP! IT'S MY FATHER!" She grabbed Anakin, Luke, and Leia and started to run, feeling slightly guilty leaving the others.

They got into the hangar and Anakin grabbed his daughter and spoke, "That's not your father. How would you know?" He rocked Leia back and forth in his arms.

"It's him. The message 'surprise darling' he used to say that a lot to me. Him and….Palo. They hate you -no offense- so they hate me for marrying you instead of Palo. I was supposed to marry him there was a deal between our families but, then I fell in love with you." Padme said quickly that she had to sit down.

"Palo? Who is Palo and why does he want to hurt _my_ planet?" Satine asked her, Obi-Wan, and Rite had just walked in.

Padme hugged her old friend, "He knows Obi-Wan would come so Ani would and I would tag along if there was a bounty hunter problem." she paused, "Oh Satine just kiss him already!" Padme gestured to Obi-Wan. Satine was as red as she could get. Obi-Wan didn't waste time, as he cupped the side of her face, leaned in and kissed her. It took Satine a moment but she kissed him back, Padme, Ani, and Rite slowly backed out of the small hangar into a back room to talk.

As they broke away she said, "I love Obi-Wan. Would you still leave the Order for me?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't have to. Did you not hear that the Code was changed? Well I guess it was changed today." Obi-Wan told her.

Satine's face lit up, "They changed the Code? _They changed the Code!"_ The small duchess jumped into Obi-Wan's arms and they kissed….again. "Now let's go find out who is boming my planet. That stupid war is supposed to be OVER!" She grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and walked toward the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It is my father and Palo. I don't care what you say! That was a royal fightership. My family and the royal family are the only one has access to those ships." Padme tried her hardest to get Obi-Wan and Anakin to believe her.

Anakin thought a moment, "I did sense a familiar presence that wasn't one of us. And it was angry and disappointed."

Padme sniffed, "Ani, I want to go home. Me and the twins will be safer on Coruscant with all the Jedi." Obi-Wan, Satine and Rite nodded.

Anakin looked quite offended, "You don't think I can protect you!? You can't trust me to protect you so you go running off to the other Jedi Knights and Masters! Which you'll probably fall for and marry and take Luke and Leia away and….." Rite and the others left. Padme looked up at her husband who was now in tears.

"You're jealous? Of who? Why would I ever leave you? Or take the kids away from you? I. Love. You. Anakin." Padme replied.

Anakin looked up at her, "You say you don't love anyone else but, now you have tons of Jedi hat you could date and marry and have kids with. I'm sorry it just dawned on me that you have more choices now and I-I-I'm sorry I just can't lose you Padme."

"I swear I'm never going to leave you. I just want to go back Coruscant, ok?" She kissed him lightly.

Anakin smiled, "I'm sorry. I'll have Rite fly you-" He was cut off as someone walked into the room. It was Ruwee and Palo leading about 60 battle droids.

"Surprise darling!" They said in unison. Anakin jumped up and handed Leia too Padme as she ran. Anakin ignited his lightsaber wiping out droids one by one. Obi-Wan joined him. Their sabers clashed with red ones.

"You are not skilled in the Force!" Obi-Wan yelled, "Surrender now!" In a few seconds Anakin had Palo on his knees, lightsabers at his throat.

"Padme! COME HERE!" Anakin yelled. Padme came into the small room. "Kill or keep, Padme? It's your call."

"Where is my father?" she asked him.

"He's escaped. Kill or not Padme I need an answer!" He told her not taking his eyes off Palo.

Padme walked to Palo, "Never loved you never will. KILL." She watched as Anakin cut of his head with the mere flick of his wrists.

He hooked the sabers to his belt and turned towards his wife. "You shouldn't have watched that." He grabbed her hand and they left the room.

"Yeah I shouldn't've watched that, even if I did hate him. If you find my dad take him to the Council don't kill him unless absolutely necessary. I love you. Our next mission is getting Obi-Wan and Satine together for good."

Anakin laughed, "I don't think we have to worry about that mission." He pointed to a ship where Obi-Wan and Satine were currently making out.

"That should be us not them!" She laughed.

 **It's not as good as it could be but I wrote it quickly sooooo…...yeah**

 **If you review they will be better longer and up quicker.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**

 **LOVE Y'ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace Sort of

Forbidden

 **Chpt. 8- Peace….Sort Of**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**

Padme decided to stay on Mandalore and talk with her friend, Satine. The next day Satine and Padme sat in Satine's large room. "Now how old are Luke and Leia? They are so cute!" Leia was enjoying pulling at the large necklace dangling from Satine's neck.

"Almost three months! It's flying by more quickly than I thought. Now let's talk about you….you and Obi-Wan. How's it going?" Padme put on her teenage girl voice and gossiping smile.

Satine leaned towards her best friend. "Really well," (She leaned back because it gave Leia access to her earrings) "I think we will marry before the year is over."

Padme looked at her as if she was crazy. "Obi-Wan? Kenobi? Married?" She laughed, "Anakin may have married me in a few months but, Obi-Wan is a completely different story." Padme immediately felt bad for discouraging her friend.

Satine's smile faded. "Well perhaps he might change his mind! Hm!" She said curtly, stood and walked away with Leia still tugging at her long necklace. Padme almost went after her but decided that it was best to stay put until her anger subsided.

Satine's short temper got the best of her as she approached Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi come tell Padme that we _will_ be married someday in the near future." She then turned to Anakin, " _Your_ wife says Obi-Wan would probably not marry."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a warning look. So Anakin said, "Well Obi-Wan never has mentioned marriage, I think I'll stand by my wife." Satine laughed handed Anakin Leia and stormed out.

"Thanks a lot, Anakin! Thanks. A. Lot." Obi-Wan half-yelled.

Anakin laughed. "Well _I_ have got a wife and I'd like to keep her. In other words I had better agree or I will be killed with my own lightsaber." Little did he know Padme had heard.

She strode into the small room with Luke on her shoulder. "Oh, I get it. You agree so I don't get mad? So do you think Obi-Wan and Satine will be married before the year is up?" Anakin just stared at his wife and barely noticed Leia pulling at his neck-length brown hair.

" _Men!_ " Padme and Satine said at the same time.

Obi-Wan spoke up at last, "To be honest I don't even believe we will be married before the year is over." They heard a sob from outside the door. "Sith she is over emotional like you sometimes Padme! Well see you later...I hope,"

Padme stopped him, "You talk about us like that ever again and I will kill someone with their own lightsaber and it won't be my husband." Obi-Wan took the warning to heart and went to comfort his girlfriend. "So. What are you going to do about my dad? I want to know why he is doing this."

Anakin scooted closer to her and said, "Well we aren't sure where he is but he doesn't have Palo anymore. Palpatine is dead. We are thinking they were the new Sith that when I killed Palpatine your father or Palo was his apprentice. **(A/N Let's say Anakin didn't turn on Mace and killed Palpatine.)** Then Palo or your dad recruited the other to keep the two Sith thing." When he stopped talking Padme nodded in agreement.

But she still had a question, "So will he strike back if he doesn't have an apprentice to continue on the Sith? If he dies so does the Sith, right?" She sat Luke on his blanket and tried to sit Leia down to but Anakin wouldn't let her.

"Don't take my princess Leia!" He pulled Leia closer to his chest. "About the Sith thing we don't think he will strike again until he has another apprentice and we are keeping the Padawans and Younglings as close as we can to the Temple so that nothing can tempt them. Master Yoda is working hard with them so they can resist."

Padme smiled, "Maybe we should go back to Coruscant. I mean Satine is mad at me, Obi-Wan and her need a little time together without us.. I love this place but, Coruscant is home well, when I'm not on Naboo. When should we leave?" She finished and waited for Anakin's answer.

As he tickled Leia's stomach he said, "I see what you mean. We can leave tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too." She said then put Leia down, and kissed him. It was brief but it was a kiss. "We'll tell Satine and Obi-Wan at dinner. I am going to take a nap, see you later." She stood and walked out leaving the twins and Anakin to watch a pod race.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At dinner Padme and Anakin told Satine and Obi-Wan. "But we don't want you to leave," Satine said.

"I know but, I want the twins home. They are used to Coruscant. We love Mandalore but we just can't stay, I'm sorry." Padme explained to her friend. "I'm sorry about earlier as well. I guess I just don't know Obi-Wan like I thought I did."

Satine laughed, "Don't worry about it." She looked at Obi-Wan. "Go on tell them the news!" Padme looked at Anakin and vice-versa.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, Padme, and Rite. "Well I spoke with Master Yoda today and we arranged for me to stay and protect Satine until the bombers are found."

Rite smiled, "Yay! You know that means more missions for me and Anakin!" Anakin looked sternly at her. "Fine. _Master Skywalker._ "

"Obi-Wan, you can't just _stay here_. I am going to need your help, you've always been there with me on missions." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan almost gave in. "What about Ashoka? I mean, you trained her so she should be a pretty good partner." Satine and Padme nodded.

Anakin just looked at him. "Me and Ashoka are too stubborn to work together. Remember the time she almost left the Council? Heck, remember the time _I_ almost left the Council? We were to stubborn to change our ways. We both had _you_ to change our minds. It's the same on missions, we are to stubborn to admit we are wrong and we in danger many people. We need someone to convince us. That someone is you." Anakin took a deep breath and stood up pulling Rite with him.

"Where are we going, Master?" Rite asked trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "I'm still hungry."

Anakin spoke curtly, "To meditate." Rite rolled her eyes. "Jedi must meditate my young Padawan you know that." Padme knew Anakin couldn't make it without his best friend. She knew what she had to do: reason with Obi-Wan and Satine both of them would be very stubborn on this topic.

As soon as Anakin and Rite left the room Padme spoke. "Obi-Wan, Satine, I know you love each other but, Obi-Wan you have an unspoken order to protect Anakin from the Dark Side, as do I. But, I'm hardly ever there when he is around a Sith Lord and you always seem to be. I can help him battle the feelings at home but, you must help him battle those feelings when he is around the people who are triggering them." She took a deep breath and looked at them "I have to go check on the twins so I am leaving you to think about the consequences that could come from this decision. Good night."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anakin and Rite sat in the small room in silence. "Master?" Rite said.

Anakin looked at her, "Yes, Rite?"

"I know what you're thinking about. And I think you should stop thinking it." She told her Master.

Anakin had a slightly alarmed look on his face. "And what would that be?" He tried to clear his thoughts.

"You're regretting everything. Being a Jedi, marrying Padme, and having Luke and Leia. And deciding to train me." She left the room with one final statement: "Fear leads to the dark side, Anakin."


End file.
